Stickers
by bloodyscallywag
Summary: A fun little story with drunk Owen and Derek and serious Amelia and Meredith. Family life.
1. Chapter 1

**Sticker**

Amelia Shepherd, the lone wolf, didn`t feel like wanting to be alone anymore. She had always run away from relationships, slept with guys she had just met, dumbed her fiancé. Her love life has always been a chaos and she loved it, she loved being alone and free.

But lately something has changed.

After dumping her fiancé and moving to Seattle to live with her brother`s family, she kind of liked the family life, but was also too afraid to admit it even to herself. She liked the idea of waking up and seeing your loved one beside you, making breakfast for kids, taking them to school or kindergarten, running to work, having relaxed evenings with the family and watching TV. She liked all of that and for the first time in her life she thought she was ready to have a family.

She was ready, but the important part was missing. She didn`t have a boyfriend or a man in her life close to being her boyfriend.

Although…

There was this redhead hotty trauma surgeon in the hospital that she fancied. Every time they worked together she couldn`t take her eyes off of him. His blue eyes were captivating and she was always getting lost in them. This was the first time she was so much into someone. The situation was freaking her out, but she was also intrigued. Several times for the past months she has caught herself thinking about the surgeon.

Amelia was deep in her thoughts when someone pocked her.

"What? Who?" Amelia flinched.

"Whoa, deep in thought eh?" Meredith asked and added without waiting for an answer. "Can you look after the kids, I was called into the hospital."

"Yeah, sure." Amelia answered.

"They are in the kitchen having a dinner." Meredith said and went out of Amelia`s room. "I don`t know when I`ll be back, but I`ll try to come back as soon as possible."

"No worries, we will be fine." Amelia followed Meredith into the kitchen.

"Kids, mommy has to leave, aunty Amy will stay with you, be good to her ok?" Meredith kissed the kids and headed toward the door. Taking her coat she turned to Amelia: "Thanks Amelia, if you need anything call me."

"We`ll be fine, just go already." Amelia said and closed the door behind Meredith.

After kids finished the dinner Amelia offered to watch TV. They turned it on, took some cookies from the kitchen, snuggled under the warm blankets and watched Brave. Watching TV with kids was always fun, kids seemed to have an opinion about every action in the cartoon, they were commenting on everything.

"Aunty Amy, I want to have red hear!" Zola beamed.

"That old mad talks funny." Bailey giggled.

"The girl is so cool. I want to be like her." Zola said and stood on the sofa doing the exact same posture as the girl in the cartoon.

"You kids are fun." Amelia adored.

They continued to watch TV, laugh and have fun.

It was fun until it lasted, half way through the cartoon kids fell asleep, only Amelia stayed up until the end.

When the cartoon was over one by one she carried the kids to their bedrooms and put them into the bed.

While Amelia was cleaning the mess they have made during watching TV the doorbell rang. Amelia was confused because that could not have been Meredith or Derek, they had keys, besides it was already very late and she was not waiting for anyone.

Amelia opened the door and couldn`t help but laugh. There were standing drunk Derek, who could hardly stand on his own feet and had to lean on the doorframe and less drunk hotty Hunt, who was trying to hold Derek, while making effort not to fall down himself.

"Amy!" Derek exclaimed. "You are here!"

"Derek! You are drunk!" Amelia mocked.

"Hey." Hunt said.

The siblings surprised turned their heads towards Hunt as if they have forgotten he was there.

"Come on in." Amelia said and stepped aside to give them way and offered a helping hand to Derek.

Derek leaned into Amelia:

"I want to kiss your cheek my precious little sister."

"Oh, for god`s sake Derek, calm down." Amelia maneuvered away.

Hunt couldn't help, but smile at their interactions.

"We need to put you into the bed." Amelia said and guided them to the bedroom.

"Owen, thank you my man." Derek hugged Hunt, then blew a kiss to Amelia and fall down into the bed.

"Shouldn`t we take off his clothes?" Hunt asked.

"Naah, he`ll be fine, let`s go." Amelia said and went out of the room, turning the lights off.

Hunt followed Amelia into the front room.

"Thank you, Dr. Hunt for bringing the drunk Shepherd home." Amelia said.

"No problem." Hunt smiled. "And you can call me Owen."

"All right Owen, would you like water or something else?" Amelia offered.

"Actually yes, a glass of water would be fine." Owen answered.

Amelia offered him a sit on the sofa and went to kitchen to bring the water while having a little freak out. Owen Hunt himself was at her house and they could potentially have a normal conversation, not just about the patients and their illnesses. The thought made Amelia smile to herself and she headed back to the front room.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Amelia couldn`t help but say out loud.

She was back, and guess what, Owen Hunt has fallen asleep on the sofa. There went all hopes of getting to know him better. Amelia stood there for a moment not believing her eyes. Then after some time she covered him with a blanket and went to her room.

The next morning Derek woke up with a terrible headache.

"Who thought it was a good idea to get drunk last night?" he asked himself and went to the kitchen to get some water.

Owen was still fast asleep on the sofa. Derek went to wake him up and burst out laughing. Derek found his phone out and took a picture of Owen sleeping on the sofa with a sticker on his head, which read: "Mer CAUTION, two drunk man are in the area."

Right at that time Meredith opened the door.

"Good morning." She smiled. "What is Hunt doing in here?"

"We…" Derek started, but Amelia interrupted him.

"They got drunk yesterday and Owen fell asleep on the sofa, by the way good morning." Amelia said coming down the stairs.

Derek pushed Owen`s leg to wake him up. Owen could hardly open his eyes.

"Come on men, wake up, don`t leave me alone with these two." Derek whispered.

"What is going on?" Owen asked confused.

"These two are going to eat me alive, they are angry we came home drunk yesterday." Derek clarified.

Owen made an effort to get up, took the sticker off of his forehead, laughed and they headed to kitchen where the kids were already having a breakfast, while Amelia was getting ready to go to the hospital and Meredith was making some sandwiches for the kids to take with them to the school.

"Can we help?" Derek asked sheepishly.

"No, you better get ready and go to work." Amelia hissed.

"Married life is fun." Owen said confused.

"Yeah, it is." Derek replied.

Both were still standing in their places not moving.

"Make a way please." Amelia pushed them aside and went out.

"Your sister is something else." Owen said while looking after Amelia.

"Hey, eyes on me." Derek warned.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a busy day at the hospital for Amelia. Since the morning she had several consults and a surgery later on during the day. She was running from one exam room to the other and was enjoying her day. If you know Amelia, you know that she loves her job.

She was standing at one of the nurses station and filling in a patients chart, when someone approached her.

"Guess I should say sorry and thanks for yesterday." Dr. Hunt said leaning into the desk.

"Why?" Amelia said still looking into the chart.

"I don`t know." Owen kind of got lost. "Hmm, maybe for crushing in the dining room and disturbing you." Owen tried to come up with a reasonable answer.

"First, you didn`t crush in my dining room, it is Meredith and Derek`s." Now Amelia was looking at him. "Second, you didn`t disturb me, I slept like an angel, third you need shower, you smell." With this Amelia walked away leaving shocked Owen near the station.

"Whoa, she is a real fire." Owen thought and carried on with his day.

Amelia went to the surgeons lounge and was getting ready to leave when she got paged into the ER. She went down hoping it won`t be a serious case and she could go home early and rest after a long day.

When the elevator doors opened Owen greeted her with a patient`s chart and lead her to the exam room.

"Male. 34-year-old. Was in a motorcycle accident, has an internal bleeding, which we managed to stop for now, but 5 minutes ago his pupils stopped reacting."

"Book an OR. Now!" Amelia ordered the nurses after checking the patient.

Amelia went to get ready for the surgery. In the scrubbing room she met Owen.

"Are you following me, Dr. Hunt?" Amelia asked while washing her hands.

"No, the patient has a bleeding which needs to be stopped. So I`m scrubbing in." Owen said unbothered.

"Great, I`m stuck with you in this one." Amelia muttered.

Owen grinned and at the same time rolled his eyes and went into the OR. This woman was driving him crazy.

Amelia entered minutes later: "Well, well, well, let`s roll." Nurse Bookey put Amelia`s surgery playlist on, which mainly consisted of rock songs.

"What is this?" Owen asked confused. "Turn the music down, trying to work here."

"Music helps me concentrate, so it will play until I finish my part of the surgery." Amelia said and asked for a drill.

"It distracts me, turn it off." Owen demanded.

"It is not going to be turned off." Amelia said sharply.

They staired at each other for several seconds.

Owen was the one who broke the stair contest: "Can we at least turn the volume down a bit?"

"Alright, we can." Amelia surrendered.

The remaining time of the surgery they didn`t interact. Amelia was busy fixing the brain bleeding of the patient, occasionally singing the lyrics along the songs. Owen was trying to be as quick as he possible could be, to get out of that mad OR, although he was kind of enjoying seeing Amelia having fun and at the same time doing her magic on the patient.

Owen was the first one to finish the job.

"I`m done. He is going to be fine, unless you screw something up." Owen told Amelia while taking off his surgery gown.

"Ha ha ha funny." Amelia mimicked and watched as Owen went out of the OR. "What a prick." Amelia said a bit louder than she intended. Nurses looked at each other amazed and continued assisting Amelia.

Several minutes later Amelia finished her part of the surgery as well, gave some post-op orders to the nurses and finally went to the lounge to get changed and go home.

Entering the lounge she saw Owen sitting on the couch.

"You again?" Amelia was in disbelief.

"I`m a doctor and I can be here." Owen plainly answered.

"You could have gone home by now, but you stayed, which means you are stalking me." Amelia reasoned.

"Stalking you?" Now it was Owen`s turn to be surprised.

"Yeah, you have listening problems?" Amelia asked.

"It`s the third time today you are calling me things." Owen stood up and walked towards Amelia.

"I`m not calling you things, I`m just telling the truth." Amelia answered.

"You sound like a 10-year-old." Owen said.

"You sound like a 10-year-old." Amelia mimicked.

Owen just grabbed her and pulled her closer.

"You have been driving me crazy today." Now their faces were just inches away.

"What can I say? Thant`s what I do." Amelia breathed heavily, but didn`t lose her sharpness.

Owen pulled her even closer and closed the gap between their bodies. They lips touched.

"What are you doing?" Amelia could hardly say.

"Driving you crazy." Owen answered and lightly kiss her lips.

A rush went down through Amelia`s body. All she could think off was maybe he will kiss her again. She wanted him to kiss her again.

Owen pulled back, kissed her cheek: "Good night Amelia." And went out.

"What? Good night? He must be kidding!" Amelia stood in the lounge in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

" _What? Good night? He must be kidding!" Amelia stood in the lounge in disbelief._

Owen closed the door behind him, smirked and headed toward the exit.

"Hunt, Hunt." Someone called after Owen.

Owen turned and saw Derek running towards him.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Derek asked catching up with Owen.

"I`m not sure, I just wanted to go home and relax, it has been a long day." Owen answered.

"Relax? You`ll have time to relax when you retire. I`m taking the girls, I mean Meredith and Amelia, obviously, to carting as a surprise and an apology for my yesterday`s shenanigans." Derek said with a joy and asked: "Care to join us?"

Before Owen had time to answer Meredith came along, looking at something in her phone and asked: "What is all this fuss about Derek?"

"It is a surprise." Derek said happily.

"Derek what is this?" Amelia came from behind. "Are you inviting us to a "secret place" via message?" Amelia asked.

"Can you trust me on this?" Derek was annoyed by the women.

Meredith and Amelia looked at each other and simultaneously shrugged.

"Good, then let`s get going." Derek said excited.

"Owen are you coming with us?" Meredith asked.

Owen opened his mouth to say something and Amelia was ready to argue that he didn't need to join them, when Derek said quickly: "Yes, he is coming. Let`s go."

They all shrugged and followed Derek to the parking lot.

"Really? Carting? That was all you could come up with?" Meredith asked.

All four of them were standing in front of the carting area. Derek was excited, while the other three were not sure how to react. They didn't know if it was a good idea or a bad one.

"Come on, it is going to be fun." Derek said taking Meredith`s hand and going in.

Amelia and Owen followed them some steps behind.

"Why are you here again?" Amelia asked annoyed.

"Derek asked, no told me to be here before I could say no." Owen answered. "So I didn`t have another choice."

"Yeah, well, I didn`t have another choice." Amelia repeated mocking.

"Will you stop that?" Owen was the annoyed one now.

"Stop what?" Amelia asked childishly.

"Being a 2-year-old." Owen answered with the same childish tone.

"Are you two coming?" Derek called for them.

"Yeah, right here." Owen said.

"Yeah, right here." Amelia repeated mocking Owen.

Owen rolled his eyes and went on.

At the beginning no one, even Derek, was really sure if it was a good idea to come here, but as they chose the carts they wanted to drive in, put on their helmets and were on the start line ready to race the fun began. As you can predict Amelia and Owen were not giving each other an inch, they were more pushing each other to the sideboards than racing. Derek was like a fish in a water, he was driving like a pro and was leading the race, not paying any attention to what was going behind him. Meredith was just having fun, trying not to fall too far behind from the group.

Five laps were done. Derek comfortably came in in the first place, Owen was second, Amelia third with just second behind Owen and in the fourth place came Meredith.

"Well, that was unpredictably too much fun." Amelia said taking off her helmet.

"Yeah, that was great." Meredith agreed.

"Should we go for another spin?" Derek asked excited.

"Let`s do it." Owen answered pumped.

Meredith and Amelia nodded in agreement.

This time they made a bet. The one who`d come in in the last place had to buy them all a drink after the race.

All was agreed and set to start the race.

This time everyone was more concentrated and as the green lights went on the put their foot down into the gas pedal and flew away. No one was messing about, they were all in for the win, or at least not to come in the last place. As the end of the race was getting near everyone was pushing harder. In one of the corners Amelia didn`t turn with the needed speed and bumped into the wheels put in the sides of the track. Owen who was behind her, passed her with a smirk on his face. Even Meredith was able to pass Amelia. With a lap remaining Amelia fell behind. She reversed the cart and continued racing with no hopes that she won`t be the last. The race went on and everyone was pushing as hard as they could. In the last corner before the finish Amelia was surprised to see Owen stuck in the sideline wheels. She was tempted to stop and ask if he was ok, but remembered that he didn't care for her seconds ago and drove past him slowing her pace.

"Looser!" Amelia shouted and pressed on gas.

Owen shook his head and tried to get out of the wheel trap that he was in. Unfortunately his wheels were so stuck that he had to abandon the cart and walk to the finish line.

"Guess we know who the looser is." Derek said happily.

Owen raised his hands in defeat. "Drinks on me."

Everyone laughed and headed towards the nearest bar.


	4. Chapter 4

When you say "a bar" Grey Sloan memorial hospital stuff immediately thinks of Joe`s bar. So it is no surprise that after the go cart racing the four doctors ended up at Joe`s. As per usual Joe served them their favorite drinks not even waiting for an order.

"An apple juice?" Owen asked Amelia as Joe put her drink in front of her.

"An apple a day keeps doctors away." Amelia smirked.

Meredith and Derek laughed.

"What?" Owen was confused.

"I don`t drink, I`m an alcoholic." Amelia plainly said.

"Oh, sorry I didn`t know." Owen apologized.

"It`s fine." Amelia offered a small smile.

Awkwardness rolled in, but Meredith was able to cheer everyone up, as she started talking about Zola`s latest adventures at school. Then the conversation floated from big new era surgeries to Amelia`s new flip flops.

The four of them stayed at Joe`s long enough for Derek to get drunk. When they decided to go home Derek announced that he will drive.

"No!" the other doctors said at the same time.

"I`ll drive." Owen said. "Let`s go."

The journey to home was silent as everybody was a bit sleepy.

When they arrived to the house, Owen helped Derek to get into the master bedroom and came back to main room where Meredith and Amelia were lying on the sofa.

"It was a nice evening." Owen said. "We should repeat it sometime soon."

"Yeah, we should, but with less drunk Derek." Meredith said.

Owen and Amelia smiled.

"I can`t keep my eyes open anymore, I`m going to bed." Owen and Amelia wished Meredith good night and she headed towards her bedroom.

"Well I guess I`ll go too." Owen said. "And again I`m sorry for what happened at Joe`s."

"No problem, it`s all fine." Amelia replied.

"Well, see you tomorrow. Good night." Owen said and headed toward the door.

"Good night." Amelia offered.

"But wait." Owen turned around. "I just wanted to say that you are lovely and I enjoyed spending time in your company."

"Oh." Amelia was surprised.

"You are not as tough as you want everyone to see you. You are fragile inside and need someone to take care of you." Owen said walking toward Amelia. "Amelia Shepherd, if you`d let me I`d like to be the one to take care of you."

"What? What are you talking about?" Amelia couldn`t believe what she was hearing.

"I mean we can be a thing, you know try to date, have serious relationship and that kind of stuff." Owen said his heart racing.

"Owen you are drunk go home."

"No, I`m not. I mean what I say. I like you Amelia and you like me, I know that."

"You don`t know anything." Amelia said blushing.

"I can see it in your eyes."

"Now he thinks he sees things. Great." Amelia said to his imaginary friend.

Owen rolled her eyes and pulled Amelia closer.

"See your heart beats faster now." Owen smirked.

"It is because I can`t breath." Amelia shot back.

Owen tenderly kissed Amelia.

"Now?" Owen asked.

"What now?" Amelia said confused.

Owen smiled and kissed her again. This time Amelia let herself go and kissed him back.

After couple of minutes Owen pulled back.

"See you like me too." Owen smiled.

"Oh well, maybe." Amelia said blushing.

"This is a great start." Owen said.

Amelia laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, all the doctors were in the conference room for the weekly morning briefing. Everyone were talking to each other, discussing patients and cases, while drinking their morning coffee.

"Good morning." Owen passed by Amelia who was chatting with Meredith, April and Arizona.

Amelia just nodded and smiled in acknowledgement.

"Morning." All other doctor said simultaneously.

Owen joined Jackson and Webber who were standing in the far corner of the room.

Bailey came in the last and per usual went through all the necessary points. She was talking about statistics, big surgeries that were done in the hospital during last week and about the ones that would be done during upcoming week.

While Bailey was talking Owen couldn`t take his eyes off of Amelia. He was totally zoned out and was only paying attention to Amelia, to the point when Bailey turned to him asking if there is something in the ER she needs to know, Owen didn`t answer.

"Hunt? You here?" Bailey asked again.

"Uhm, yeah, no." Owen shook his head. "I mean I`m here, but there are no news in the ER, everything is under control."

"Well, good." Bailey said and turned to other doctors.

"Owen you ok?" Webber asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I`m fine." Owen smiled.

Bailey didn`t like long talks, so she asked if anyone has a question. The doctors didn`t say anything.

"Ok then, let`s get to work people. Have a nice day!" Bailey finished.

Everyone left the room.

In the hallway Owen caught up with Amelia.

"Morning." Owen said.

"Morning, uhm, yeah, no." Amelia joked.

"I knew you`d find a way to mock me about that." Owen smiled sheepishly.

"Weeeelllll, yeah." Amelia said playfully.

"You seem to be in a good mood."

"Why not to be in a good mood?" Amelia shrugged.

Just then the elevator doors opened.

"After you." Owen said and made way for Amelia.

"Oh, thank you mister." Amelia said in a British accent.

It was just two of them in the elevator. Amelia was casually leaning towards the elevator wall, searching for something in her phone. Owen was standing just some steps away from her and looking at her.

"How long are you planning to look at me?" Amelia said while still head deep in her phone.

"Am I making you nervous?" Owen asked playfully.

"No." Amelia said, putting the phone into her pocket and standing up straight. "I`m getting nervous because we are alone in here and the only thing you do is looking at me."

Owen smiled and stepped towards Amelia.

"You are definitely something else and I like it."

Owen pulled Amelia closer and went to kiss her, but the elevator doors opened at that moment.

Amelia pulled back.

"Well, you lost your chance." Amelia shrugged and walked out.

Owen stood there shaking his head.

* * *

After a long day Amelia was getting ready to get into the car and go home, when someone approached her from behind.

"Hey."

"OMG you scared the heck out of me." Amelia said scared.

"I`m sorry, I didn`t mean to." Owen apologized and quickly added: "I just wanted to ask you out for dinner."

"What?" Amelia asked surprised.

"I know I like you, I also know that you like me, so why don`t we go to dinner and see what will happen next." Owen was dead serious.

Several minutes both of them were standing in the parking lot looking at each other`s eyes. No word were said but they found connection through the blue globes.

"Alright, let`s go to dinner." Finally Amelia broke the silence.

"I`ll pick you up at 8." Owen said, kissed Amelia`s check and left.

Amelia was left alone shocked, for the first time in years she wanted to go to dinner with a man, to whom she was not indifferent and actually, maybe, she wanted to date and have something serous. The thought made Amelia smile. She got into the car and drove home.

"Hey munchkins." Amelia greeted the kids who were having dinner in the kitchen.

"Oh, look who is home." Derek said happily. "Amy, can you look after kids untill Meredith will be back? I need to go to hospital."

"I would, but I am going out in an hour, so I guess no." Amelia said.

"Out? Where are you going?" Now Derek was curious.

"I am meeting a friend." Amelia answered.

"Amy you don`t have friends in Seattle, now spill your guts." Derek got too invested into the conversation.

"I have friends, you just don't know about them." Amelia said annoyed.

"Yeah right, your only friend is the hospital." Then Derek finally got it. "OMG! You are going on a date!" Derek said as if he has discovered a new planet.

"You are annoying me." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Because I know where you are going." Derek said happily.

Amelia looked at him not saying anything.

"Now tell me who are you going on a date with?" Derek said seriously.

"I`m not your child, so I`m not going to tell you." With that Amelia went upstairs to get ready.

Derek was happy for Amelia, but also worried.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Derek went to open it.

"Owen? What are,,, wait,,, what? WHAT?" Derek was confused.

"Evening Derek. Can I come in?" Owen asked.

"You are the one Amelia is going on a date with?" Derek said ignoring what Owen said.

"Yeah." Owen said happily.

"You and Amy?" Derek was getting angry.

"Hey boys." Amelia came downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring. She was wearing a black mini dress

"So you are going on a date with Owen?" Derek still couldn`t believe.

"If you are going to ask us several times the answer will not change." Amelia said annoyed.

Derek angrily looked at Owen, then at Amelia. Several times he shifted his look between them.

"Are we done here?" Amelia asked.

"Yes." Derek said. "Enjoy your date. I`ll talk to you two later." He added angrily.

"Ok, bye dad." Amelia said and blew a kiss to Derek. He got angrier.

"Well that was unexpected." Owen said when they were out of the house.

"Don`t pay attention." Amelia forced a smile. "Let`s go."

"You look stunning by the way." Owen said and held Amelia`s hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Owen had booked a table in the far corner of a small cute Italian restaurant, so they`ll be away from the buzz and be able to enjoy each other`s company. They sat opposite each other and the waiter offered the menu leaving them alone to decide on the order.

"It`s a nice place." Amelia said.

"I`m glad you like it." Owen said blushing.

Several minutes later they were ready to order two roasted parmesan chicken with tomatoes and a bottle of water.

"You are not going to drink?" Amelia asked surprised as the waiter took the order and left.

"No." Owen simply said.

"Well, you are missing out on the fine red Rosso. It`d go well with the chicken." Amelia said.

"Oh well, I guess I`ll pass on that this time." Owen smiled.

Amelia returned the smile.

"I like you and I think maybe I`m falling in love with you." Owen said suddenly.

Amelia was left speechless.

"I know it is sudden, but hey, we should not hide our feelings right?" Owen took a pause looking at Amelia. She was still surprised and couldn't say a word. "Wow, I left Amelia Shepherd speechless, never thought that will happen." Owen smiled.

"I… why… ?" Amelia tried to compose a sentence, but couldn`t.

"I know you like me too." Owen continued his monologue. "Though I`m not sure about the falling in love part."

Owen stopped. Now the two of them were staring at each other. Owen said what he wanted to say and was eager to know what Amelia thought about that. Amelia on the other hand was just sitting in the corner of the table and looking straight into him. The staring contest continued for what seemed ages. They were only interrupted by the waiter who brought their orders. Owen thanked him and the waiter left.

"Why would you say that?" Amelia ended the silence.

"What do you mean why?" Owen was confused.

"Yeah, why? You don`t know me. Why would you say that?" Amelia asked again.

"Well, because you are not like others, you are beautiful, smart, caring, although you want to hide that part, you are an outstanding surgeon, fun to be around and these are all the reasons why I like you and why I want to know you better. I know there is still a lot to know and I`m willing to do that." Owen was serious.

Amelia stayed silent for couple of minutes then said:

"You like the façade, you won`t like what is inside."

"I`m sure I`ll like what`s inside, don't be so insecure about yourself." Owen smiled. "Give me a chance to show you that."

They sat in silence. Owen was relieved that he found the courage to tell her what he felt. Amelia was completely confused. She liked Owen but was afraid and not ready to admit it to herself, moreover to him. She was not sure that he would like to put up with her, with her baggage of problems. She knew she gets tired of man easily and quickly, she was afraid that the same will happen with Owen. She didn`t want to go through that again, although something was telling her she won`t. She moved to Seattle months ago and since seeing Owen she fancied him.

"Ok, let`s try whatever you are offering and take it to another level." Amelia wouldn`t be Amelia if she didn`t do anything unexpected.

"Ok." Owen was happy, surprised and relieved at the same time. "You are something else, you know that right?" Owen smiled.

"So I was told…hmm… by you." Amelia smiled back.

"I`m falling more and more in love with you by every second." Owen said sheepishly.

"Oh wow, Owen Hunt I didn`t know you are a lost romantic." Amelia said blushing.

"Well, someone called Amelia Shepherd has turned me into one." Owen said and stuck his tongue out.

Amelia couldn`t help but laugh.

"You are also a child." Amelia said through laughs.

"A child whom you like." Owen again stuck his tongue out.

"Well, that we don`t know for sure." Now it was Amelia`s turn to show a tongue.

"I know and you know." Owen simply said.

"Okay, okay, I like you too." Amelia said. "And there is a small, very small, very very small, tiny chance that I`m falling in love with you too."

"I guess then we are a couple now." Owen said louder than he intended and everyone around them turned towards them.

Amelia and Owen looked at each other and laughed.

"I can`t wait to see Derek`s face when we tell him that." Amelia said evil grin on her face.

"Oh, yeah Derek." Owen was not as enthusiastic about that as Amelia was.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks have passed since their date. Amelia and Owen could not get enough of each other, they cuddled and kissed in every possible corner. Rumors had already been spread through the whole hospital they were dating, some even made bets on that. The lovebirds did not want to officiate their relationship yet, because they loved their "under the radar" romance. It was fun acting like a single person, but also having your safe aerodrome.

"Did you hear the latest rumor?" Derek asked Owen while they were in an OR.

"Which one?" Owen was curious.

"You are dating my sister." Derek laughed.

Owen froze for a second. "Shit." He murmured under his breath.

"What?" Derek was still laughing.

"I wish I was dating your sister." Owen tried to joke.

"What?" Now it was Derek's turn to freeze, he threw a deadly look at Owen.

"I mean she is a really beautiful and interesting person, I wish she would pay attention to a guy like me." Owen tried to sound as normal as he could.

Derek looked at him as if he was ready to kill him. "You know what?" Derek paused. "Let's end this conversation. It was meant to be a fun chat, but I don't like where it is going, so let's just stop."

"Alright." Owen was confused and relieved at the same time.

They threw a final glance at each other and continued working. The OR turned into a silent motion movie.

"Did you hear the latest rumor?" Meredith asked Amelia while they were in an OR.

"Which one?" Amelia asked for the sake of asking.

"Apparently you are dating Owen Hunt."

"Oh that one." Amelia said casually.

"Do you have anything to say?" Meredith was trying to find out if Amelia was hiding something.

"I made a bet." Amelia was still not interested in the conversation they were having.

"You made a what?" Meredith was confused.

"A bet. Didn't you know that the nurses are making bets whether me and Hunt are dating?" Amelia said while casually digging a hole in the patient's head.

"Wow, that I didn't know. So… What did you bet on?" Meredith was even more curious now.

"That they are dating. Oh, no, we are dating!" Amelia was as calm as ever, while the entire OR room, including Meredith, stopped what they were doing and turned their surprised faces towards Amelia.

"Really? Are you really dating? Did you really bet on it?" Meredith was half confused, half amused by her sister-in-law.

"Yes. Yes and yes." Amelia was still unbothered by the chat.

"OMG, you are unbelievable." Meredith shook her head.

"Oh yes! I am!" Amelia smirked, she was now deep into his patient's brain.

Meredith was willing to know more, but she didn't want to go into all the details in front of the nurses, so she hold the conversation on, they'd discuss it later.

"He is going to be alright." Owen tried to start conversation with Derek when they were out of the OR.

"Yeah, everything is fine, no severe damage." Derek abruptly said, excused himself and went to find Meredith leaving puzzled Owen behind.

In the OR Meredith and Amelia were almost done.

"And the last stitches are done, she'll get back to normal life in no time." Amelia proudly said.

"Yeah, we did a good job." Meredith agreed and asked "Can we talk after this?"

"Sure." Amelia said knowing what the conversation was going to be about.

After the surgery, Meredith and Amelia were in the attending's room relaxing and trying to have the long awaited conversation, when Derek emerged in.

"Hey girls, I was looking for you two." Derek was relieved to find them.

"Something happened?" Meredith asked worried.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Amelia was curious.

"Rumors." Derek said looking straight into his sister's eyes.

Meredith and Amelia shared a knowing look that this is gonna turn into a long, really long conversation.

"What rumors?" Amelia asked as if she didn't know the subject of the conversation.

"You dating Hunt." Derek snapped.

"Oh that again." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Derek why does it bother you? Amelia is a grown up and she can date whoever she want." Meredith said.

"Wait! So the rumors are TRUE?" Derek fumed.

"Yes they are." Amelia said unbothered.

Derek silently stood there for a minute, Meredith and Amelia rolled their eyes over him.

"Of all the people Owen Hunt?" Derek finally asked trying to be as calm as he possible could have been at that moment.

Amelia just shrugged.

"Amelia I told you, date whoever you want, but not Owen." Derek was still fuming.

"What's your problem with me dating Owen?"

"He is my friend, you use man and throw them away, I don't want that to happen to him."

"Wow, you have a great acceptance of me. You care about Owen more than me?"

"No! I just don't want to lose my friend because of you." Derek paused. "I care about you and you know it, I just ask you not to ruin my friendship."

"Who says I'll ruin it?"

"Experience says that."

"That was low." Meredith said.

The three of them threw glances at each other.

"I'm sorry, that was harsh." Derek apologized. "But you get my point."

"Yeah I get it, but this time it is different, I really like Owen and I think he likes me, we can have something special in here." Amelia said.

The siblings looked at each other. So much was written in that look. Derek understood that Amelia had serious feelings this time, Amelia understood that Derek cherished her and didn't want her to get hurt. They stared at each other for couple more minutes.

"Are you ever going to stop this staring competition?" Meredith asked annoyed.

At that moment the door opened and Owen entered the room, to say he was surprised and confused will be an understatement.

"I'll kill you if you hurt her." Derek turned towards Owen.

Owen's eyes widened.

"That was his blessing." Amelia said indifferently.

Meredith chuckled.

"I mean it Owen." Derek threw a deadly serious look at Owen.

"I won't hurt her." Owen said calmly.

"Right, now that everything is clear and fine, double date is in order." Meredith said.

Owen and Amelia smiled, while Derek shrugged.

"Oh, look at us, all happy and stuff." Amelia said and everyone laughed.

FIN


End file.
